As Long As You Love Me: Sequel One-Shot
by RusherSchmidster96
Summary: So this is the suprise I was talking about in one of my other stories. A As Long As You Love Me Sequel One-Shot. Just so you know. This is a One-Shot and will stay that way. It is just made to put my mind at ease and to answer some question from readers. I hope you will like it!


**As Long As You Love Me Sequel**

**So I've decided to do a little one-shot sequel on ALAYLM. I really like this and love the way it ends it all. If you still have question about the story after this. Feel free to ask. Now read the real end of As Long As You Love Me.**

* * *

"Dad!" Melody came barging into the kitchen. "Could you please tell Katelyn that she needs to stop using my foundation." I blinked.

"Uuhm..Well." Just then Katelyn walked into the room.

"I will stop using your foundation when you stop wearing my clothes." Melody looked at her pissed.

"Well, that isn't going to happen!" Then they started shouting at each other. I put my head in my hands.

The girls where now both 16. Christopher was 19 and Julian just turned 20. Tessa has a hard time with it. The boys won't really listen to her anymore. They only really listen to me. She thinks it is really frustrating and sometimes I find her crying. Then I make the boys watch what they did to their mother and have them apologies. They both hold Tessa and comfort her.

She does have a really good bond with the girls. Because of all the things that happened to her in the past she never really had the change to be a real girl. Now she can go shopping with our girls. Talk make-up, boys and do all the other things girls do that boys don't know about. (And, as a dad, don't want to know about.)

When the girls were 3. Big Time Rush stopped. Me and the other boys decided that we were getting to old for it. Now we all have other jobs. Logan is now a stuntman, Carlos is a film director. He is like the new Steven Spielberg. All the movies he makes are becoming mega hits. And James is a solo artist. He has made 3 albums since BTR stopped and they all went double platinum. I became a music teacher at a LA high school. I really enjoy what I am doing and I don't wanna stop for a long time.

I was woking up from my thoughts by the girls both shouting dad. I looked at them. They were both looking at me pissed with their arms crossed.

"I really think you should talk about this with your mom."

"Well, when does she come home?" Melody asked.

"Her shift ends at 5. So in 30 minutes." They both huffed and stomped out of the room. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temples. Having two teenage daughters can be really exhausting.

Tessa worked at the Sunshine Mental Organization now. She is a psychologist. She works with cases suicides cases or with cases that she can relay in. So people who don't speak. she really loves her job and always goes there with a smile. She works really closely with Amanda. She's a really close friend of the family. She's even Katelyn's Godmother! I really like how my live turned out to be.

* * *

45 minutes later I heard Tessa car on the drive way. Immediately I heard the girls come down the stairs. I was now in the living room, sitting on the couch. Watching my favorite show. They came into the living room together.

"Is that mom?" They said in sync. I nodded. We heard the front door open.

"I'm home everyone." Tessa called out.

"We're in the living room." I called back. She came walking into the living room. She wore a pencil skirt and a beige blouse with black high heels.

"Hey everyo…." She didn't get to finish her sentence because the girls started explaining their situation to her. She looked at me and I rolled my eyes. She smiled.

"Girls, let's move this conversation to the kitchen so we won't disturb your dad." All my girls left the living room and left me alone. I smiled. Tessa always knew exactly what I needed.

When she came back into the living room about 20 minutes later she sighed loudly and plopped down on the couch next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder. Just when she was about to talk, Christopher and Julian came into the living room. Tessa looked at them strangely. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the campus?"

"We called to say that we were coming home for the weekend. Dad didn't tell you?" She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"No he didn't."

"I was just about to tell you, I swear." She shook her head.

"Of course you were." She pecked me on the lips.

"Oh my god. Mom! Don't do that your kids are in the room. I'm gonna go say hi to the girls. You coming Julian?" Julian nodded and they walked out of the living room together.

"So we're together with the whole family this weekend? How fun." Tessa said.

"Yeah also. We are going out for dinner with the boys tomorrow." Tessa groaned. "Hey, don't groan there my friends." I poked her in her side. She looked at me angry. I smiled sweetly and she kissed me.

* * *

It was a whole lot of years later. Tessa and me were sitting in our little living room with pictures of our grand children everywhere. On one wall were also all the wedding pictures of our children. I looked at her. Her curly short white hair looked really beautiful in the moonlight. She noticed my eyes on her and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I have a present for you." I whispered. I got a square package from behind my back and gave it to her. She opened the wrapper that was around it and gasped.

"Ooh, love, it is perfect." She held up the golden photo album. It was full of pictures from our whole life together. From the Christmas party at Sunshine Mental Organization to the born of our last grandchild. "I love it so much Kendall. I really really do."

"I love you so much, Love. I really really do." She looked at me and I kissed her. "Happy 60th year anniversary my dear Baby Girl."

**The End.**

* * *

**Review my dears. **


End file.
